Restored
by SpacedOutAnna
Summary: Revised! As Jacen grows used to being home, a vicious attack precipiates Jaina to tell him about a secret she has kept from him....
1. Default Chapter

The battered and bruised ship limped along in what, as far Jacen Solo, was the Vong equivalent of hyperspace. All he knew was that they weren't going nearly as fast as he would have preferred to go. The Jedi, as bruised as his ship, wearily surveyed the organic controls. He had no idea how to affect the ship's speed and wearily, he turned to leave the cockpit of the small ship.

As he walked down the glowing corridor he wondered how long he had been on this Sith-spawned ship. Days? Weeks? Perhaps even months? Honestly, he had next to no idea how long it had been since he had been captured on the world ship, still grief-stricken over the death of Anakin, reeling from Jaina's angry response. It could be years, and that was a depressing thought. He only knew one thing- the war was over. The Yuuzhan Vong's defeat had been made clear to him as the world ship he was held on had been thrown into disarray with the news. Only in the confusion had he been able to escape.

Jacen had not escaped alone. Upon the world ship he had made friends with many other slaves, all captured by the Vong- some as early as at Duro. Of his friends though, only two had made it to the modified coral skipper with him. He entered the ship's main living chamber and looked to his two compatriots. 

Sarra looked up at the sound of his footsteps. The petite human woman smiled half heartedly at him. "Figure anything out?"

Jacen shook his head. "Naw. Daz- can you check it out? You might have better luck than me."

"Grawwwllll!"

Jacen shook his head at the black haired Wookie. "Fine. Forget I asked." He turned to Sarra. "I guess he doesn't want to get any of that gunk on his fur."

"Would you?" She raised one eyebrow at him. Her lighthearted mood dimmed slightly. "Did you atleast figure out if we're any closer to the Core?"

Jacen sighed, running a hand through his dirty hair. "Not even a clue. For all we know- we could be out here for years."

  
  


A beat throbbed through the crowded room, keeping time like the heartbeat of a Hutt. Bodies moved in time, but yet just out of sync. They moved both to the music, but their own. The ability to work together yet be independent was one of the things which set the pilots which mainly populated the room apart from the rest.

Jaina Solo-Fel had no idea how long she had been there, or what time it was. Frankly she didn't care. The only thing that existed was the music, the techno beat moving through her veins, her movement... and her husband. Her back was pressed up against him as they moved together to the music. They had been dancing a long time, based upon the sweat which glistened upon their bodies but their energy seemed boundless. 

The club had been set up on the military frigate Restoration shortly before the end of the war, used a place for the pilots of the wings which were based on the ship to unwind. It had been a place of heady celebration after the war was one, and it was still used. The euphoria of victory spread through Jaina every time she came here, as she remembered how she and Jag had danced all night long during the victory celebration.

The tempo of the music sped up and so did the excitement in the room, pilots screaming approval as the music became more intense... Jaina barely noticed her comm she was so pulled in by the beat until she opened her eyes and saw the little light flashing at her. She pulled away from Jag and went out to the corridor, keying the comm.

"Solo here."

"Sorry to wake you Commander, but we have need of you and your husband here in the Command Centre." The crisp voice of the Communications officer came over and Jaina sighed.

"We'll be right there."

Jag was behind her, having followed her out and she turned to him. "Fun time's over." She told him.

"I heard. What time is it?"

Jaina checked her wrist chrono. "Holy Sith- 4 in the morning." She looked up at Jag, her eyes crinkling with laughter. "No wonder they thought we were sleeping."

"Well if we were back in our quarters- would we be sleeping?" Jag asked, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing the base of her neck.

"Mmmm. Probably not." The couple, married for barely a year, shared a brief but tender kiss before Jaina pulled away. 

"They're expecting us. Come on, husband of mine." 

  
  


In fifteen minutesthe commanders of all the flight squadrons based on the ship were assembled with General Antilles.

Jag had left the Twin Suns squadron after the end of the war to reclaim his own Spike Squadron but an agreement with the Chiss government had kept he and his pilots working with the New Republic. 

Jaina and Jag took their seats, with Biggs Darklighter to Jaina's left and the commander of Wraith Squadron next to Jag. 

Wedge wasted no time. "We might have a re-incursion."

Silence fell over those assembled as Wedge keyed up a holo. Of a coralskipper.

A ball tensed into Jaina's stomach, a kind of anxiety she hadn't felt in more than a year. She gulped in a deep breath, the image of the small ship bringing up so many memories...

coralskippers engaging.... we have to bring the battle to them... get the refugees out of here!... Chewie... they're attacking... Ani... Ithor is gone... I'm losing it- I'm EV!... back to Sernpidal... it's a worldship... we have to protect Eclispe... ANAKIN!... JACEN!...Trickster Goddess... Inner Circle... Victory...

.Jaina shook her head to push away all the images. Beside her Jag looked at her sympathetically, taking her cold hand in his. Jaina made herself focus on Wedge's words.

"We'll send out a squadron, make it a quick and clean kill. If they're sniffing around we'll show them no hesitation or mercy." The General was looking at the hologram with hard eyes, remembering the dark days of the war.

The knot within Jaina's stomach lurched and she latched onto the instinct. "We- we can't destroy it."

All eyes in the room turned to her. "Why exactly not, Commander?"

"I - I can't say, sir. Call it a hokey Jedi hunch or whatever. All I know is that we can't destroy it."

Wedge looked at her for a long moment and then seemed to make a decision. "Fine. We won't destroy it outright. I'll send Twin Suns out- see what happens." Jaina nodded mutely eyes on the ship. "But." Jaina looked back at him, the lines of his face carved in by the battles in his life, harsh and clear in the light. "Any aggressive move on their part, and you pulverize them. Any problem with that?"

Jaina shook her head. "No sir." She got out her commlink, keying it on. "Twin Suns Leader to all pilots, flight in fifteen. This is not a drill." She looked up at Wedge. "Thank you, sir."

He only nodded, wondering if this reliance on a 'hokey Jedi hunch' would leave a hole open for the Yuuzhan Vong to punch back into this galaxy.

Jaina rose and left, Jag silent behind her. She could guess the expression on his face, she didn't need to look back. But she did, and sure enough he was angry. They didn't speak as they marched down the short corridor to the lift. Once inside he turned on her.

"What in the Emperor's name are you doing?!" He demanded of her. "Don't destroy a Vong ship? I haven't heard bantha dung like that in years. Coming from you of all people! What are you thinking?!"

"I don't know," Jaina admitted softly. "All I know is that I won't destroy that ship until I know it's purpose."

"It's a Vong coralskipper- what other purpose could it have? They're here for a picnic?"

Jaina wrapped her arms around herself. "There is something about it in the Force. My head is screaming at me to destroy it- but something in me is saying no." She looked up at Jag. "I know you don't understand. But I have to trust my instincts on this one. And I need you to trust my instincts."

Jag looked at her soberly. "I don't know if I can. I expected some Jedi illogic when I married you but this..." His voice trailed off.

A smile quirked around Jaina's mouth. "Sometimes Jedi illogic is dead on. And I think this is. If I'm wrong I'll pay the price."

"We all will." Jag's shoulder's slumped and he pulled her to him, enclosing her in a tight hug. "I hate this."

"I know you do." Jaina fitted her head under his chin.

"Try to stay safe."

"I will."

Jag tilted her chin up with his fingers, looking her intently in the eyes. "I love you."

Jaina smiled at him, love in her eyes."I know."

  
  


Jacen woke up to the sound of a loud wailing, which he realized which was coming from the cockpit. Trust the Vong to have an organic version of a proximity alarm. He thought grimly to himself. Getting up off the floor, he stumbled into the cockpit and peered out into space, trying to figure out what had set the alarm off.

He didn't have to look far. From his right, 12 X-Wings screamed past in a tight manoeuver, circling the ship. 

"Sithspawn." He spun to see Sarra, her eyes wide as she surveyed the ship. "We're dead."

"I wouldn't count on that." Jacen turned back to the control board and using the bits of knowledge he had picked up over the course of their ride, slowly turned the ship around.

"Well with evasive manouevers like that- no wonder you're so cocky." Sarra drawled.

"Give me a minute." Jacen said through gritted teeth.

"We don't have a minute. They're going to open fire any second! We're lucky they aren't already firing!"

Jacen stopped and then turned to look back at her. "Why aren't they firing?"

Sarra looked at him, puzzlement in her eyes. "I don't know. Why aren't they firing?"

Jacen closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He went from ship to ship, seeing minds filled with turmoil as they... waited? What were they waiting for? He made his way from mind to mind as the ships circled the coralskipper, and then he got to....

Jaya!!!???

Jaina's mind went blank with shock, then realization. This was why she knew she couldn't destroy the ship! "Jacen!!!!"

Jasa? What the hell are you doing on a coralskipper? 

It's a long story...

That doesn't matter! Where have you been?

Another long story, Jaya.

During this conversation Jaina didn't notice the Restoration comm officer talking to her.

"- Solo? What is your status? Repeat-"

Jaina snapped back. "Give me landing clearance! For the squadron and the coralskipper."

"For the coralskipper?!"The comm officer asked.

"Yes for the damn coralskipper- my brother's on it!"

"Jacen is on that ship?" Wedge cut onto the frequency.

"Yes. That's why I knew I couldn't destroy it!"

There was a silence as Jaina waited, a smile growing across her face as she realized Jacen was home! Home!

"Commander Solo- you have landing clearance- for all ships." The comm officer was back.

Jaina turned her ship around. "Twin Suns- prepare to return to Restoration." Her pilots dutifully did, even though they had no idea what had just happened. 

Jasa? Just follow me- and you'll be home.

Right behind you.

Jacen nudged the controls into life, to follow the X-Wing he now knew as his sister's. Behind him Sarra cleared her throat impatiently.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Jacen turned around and swept her into a tight hug, lifting her into the air. "We're home!"

  
  



	2. 2

There was a strange stillness to the docking bay as the coralskipper drifted in through the force field, landing slowly. Eyes followed it, tracing over the familiar lines of the craft- a craft which brought up difficult memories for all. Eyes then turned to the organic docking ramp as it slowly lowered. What would come out?

Jaina stood directly in front of the ramp, her eyes following everyone else's. Jag stood behind her and he had an arm around her waist, supporting her. She wasn't sure if she could stand on her own legs, Jag was a comforting presence for which she was deeply grateful. She could feel his love and worry for her through the Force and she squeezed his hand in return comfort.

The tension in the bay was thick when three figures at last started to make their way down the ramp, slowly as the gravity in coralskippers was probably much different from the ship's.

But Jaina didn't see three figures- she only saw one. She only saw the brown hair dirty and long, a beard scraggly over a face that was hollowed with stress and hunger. She only saw brandy brown eyes to match her own and she slowly pulled herself away from Jag and took a step towards her twin.

That was all that was needed- Jacen loped down the rest of the ramp and covered the distance between them in a moment, pulling his sister into a tight hug, squeezing hard.

Jaina was crying, unbelieving that Jacen was back, when she hadn't known for so long- when she had been so afraid for him. And how he was there.

He set her down and she pulled back slightly, to hold his face in her hands and look at him. There was sadness and pain in his face, but also happiness. She grinned, tears still trickling down her face. "Welcome home, Jasa."

  
  


Their reunion was short lived. Wedge soon came over to claim Jacen and his compatriots, to take them to get cleaned up and for interviews. Jacen turned as he followed Wedge and gave Jaina a short wave. He couldn't help but notice a tall, dark haired man come up beside his sister and place a proprietary hand on her shoulder as she waved back, still smiling.

Later, Jacen stepped out of the shower in the quarters he had been assigned, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. The quarters were meant for an officer with a large bed and bathroom.

Jacen relished the feeling of being clean for the first time in years, along with putting on new, clean clothes. After years of rags, the brand new military issue were blissful. 

General Antilles had said he would send someone for Jacen, when there was ato be a debriefing. As he sat down gingerly on the bed, the door chimed. He got up to answer it and was surprised to see that on the other side was the dark haried man he had seen in the cargo bay. Immediately Jacen's hackles rose.

"I'm here to bring you to the meeting with General Antilles." The man said, nodding at Jacen.

"And you are-?"

"Colonel Jagged Fel, Leader of Spike Squadron. But, call me Jag." 

"I'm Jacen Solo," Jacen said, extending his hand and Jagged chuckled.

"I know who you are. I've heard all about you from my wife." Jagged motioned for Jacen to follow him down the corridor. 

"Really? Only good things I hope." Jacen fell into step next to him

"Mostly. I've heard some horror stories as well."

"So who's your wife, then?" Jacen asked.

Jag hesitated for a moment, then opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted.

"Jasa! Jag!" From down the corridor, Jaina came towards the two men. "I just came down here to get you," she said to her brother. She turned and playfully shoved Jag on the chest. "Tries to beat me to it?"

Jag shrugged. "I thought I should talk to him." He smiled down at Jaina and carefully brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

Jacen suddenly felt like he had been hit in the gut as he realized who had been telling Jag stories about him

"You're his wife." He said quietly.

Jaina stopped. She hadn't really thought about how she was going to tell Jacen about her marriage but now he knew. She had assumed he would be happy for her. But here he stood, glowering at her and Jag.

"Yeah. I am." She said, lamely. Being careful not to touch Jag, she turned and motioned down the corridor. "Come on. We'll be late for the meeting." The two followed her and they spent and uncomfortable turbo ride up the levels to the Command deck, where they entered they meeting room.

Wedge Antilles paced the front of the room, waiting for everyone to arrive. He looked up as the trio entered. Jacen came in behind Jaina and Jag, and Wedge was surprised to see a look of tension on Jaina's face. One would think after regaining her lost brother she would be happier.

As Gavin arrived, mumbling apologies for his tardiness. Wedge nodded. "Okay, let's begin."

  
  


The meeting passed quickly, as Wedge outlines the details of the end of the war for Jacen's benefit and imparted to the rest Jacen's limited knowledge of the Yuuzhan Vong. As it adjourned Jaina turned to Jacen.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked.

Jacen regarded his twin soberly, finally shrugging. "Sure."

"I, uh, think I'll go run some simulators." Jag interjected and Jaina nodded at him, smiling a little.

Jaina turned back to Jacen. "How about we go to my quarters? It's just down a level." Jacen dutifully followed her. The turbo lift ride again passed in silence.

Jaina's quarters were only a few steps from the lift, and she keyed in the security code. As they entered, Jacen looked around. The quarters were much larger than his own with a kitchen, large living room, a dining room, officer and a door leading off to what he surmised would be a large bedroom. The walls were filled with portholes looking out onto the surrounding space.

"These are a lot bigger than the quarters they gave me," Jacen commented.

"Well with Jag and I both squadron leaders..." Jaina let the sentence trail off and changed the subject. "Can I get you anything? Food, drink- " she grinned slyly at him, "whiskey?"

"You've got the good stuff?" Jacen asked.

Jaina nodded. "Dad gave us a bottle for our anniversary."

Jacen considered for a moment, then shook his head. "I haven't had alcohol in so long- real Correlian brandy would knock me right out."

Jaina motioned towards a large square couch. "Why don't we sit down then?"

They both sat but tension settled over them as neither knew quite what to say.

"When?" Jacen finally asked.

"Almost four years," Jaina said softly. Glancing around, she saw eveidence of she and Jag's life together: knickknacks and souvenirs for planets they'd visited together, gifts they had exchanged on birthdays, anniversaries and for no reason at all, reminders that they'd vowed to spend their lives together. Jacen, she realized, on the other hand, had just been dropped brusquely back into a galaxy he dimly remembered, with no possessions. He could be feeling very alone.

"When did you get married?" Jacen asked, shaking Jaina out of her reverie.

"About a year ago- we just celebrated our anniversary. Right after the war ended." She picked up a holo from a table next to the couch and showed it to him. Taken on their wedding day it pictured Jag lifting Jaina into the air, she in a long white gown with jewels in her ears and at her neck, her hands looped around Jag's neck. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling. 

"You look happy." Jacen commented, his eyes tracing the figures.

"I am happy."

Jacen looked up at his sister. "I wish I had been there."

"I wished you were." The twins looked at each other for a long moment before Jaina impulsively wrapped her arms around Jacen's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't cry this time, but felt a feeling of peace come over them. 

Jacen pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you're happy- I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It feels good to have your blessing." Jaina took the holo back, running her fingers over it.

"Did you have much problem getting Dad's?" Jacen asked.

"Are you kidding? Jag is an imperial pilot from Corellia- arrogant and smug. He and Dad are exactly alike. Dad nearly killed Jag!" Jaina laughed. "The look on his face when Jag announced we were engaged..." she shook her head and laughed. "Priceless."

Jacen settled back as his sister updated them on their family's trials and joys over the past few years, beginning to feel like he really was back.

  
  


Sarra raced down the corridor of te ship, her heart thudding in her chest as she could hear her hunter's footsteps behind her. She got to Jacen's quarters and pounded on the door.

"Jacen! Let me in! Let me in! Jacen!!"

The footsteps drew closer, and slowed. She continued to bang on it but her breathing became ragged as they were closer and closer and....

A hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist before she pounded anymore, spinning her around.

"Now, now, what exactly are you running from?"The voice drawled as Sarra inhaled deeply, preparing to scream...

  
  



	3. 3

Sarra sat among the mussed sheets, one blanket pulled around her body protectively and she breathed deeply. If she kept on breathing she wouldn't cry... she would not cry! As quietly as she could, she moved away from the man smelling of whiskey, off of the bed. Quietly, she picked up her clothes, some of which were torn and pulled them on. 

She left the bedroom and crept towards the door. Once in the corridor Sarra nearly sobbed with relief and sped her pace to a near run to get to the lifts. She jabbed at the button to call for the lift, glancing over her shoulder and biting her lip. Sarra didn't know what she would do if she saw him striding down the corridor after her.

The lift came and she stepped in quickly. Only when the doors closed did realization come over her and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Only then did she realize that she wasn't alone in the lift.

Sarra tried to gulp back her emotions but the brown haired woman took her hand and spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"What happened to you? It's okay - I swear I won't hurt you."

Sarra looked up into brown eyes which were disturbingly familiar. "Take me to Jacen. I just - I need Jacen."

Jaina nodded and head the cancel button on the lift, then the button to send it to her quarters. 

  
  


Jacen had been having a leisurely breakfast, drinking and appreciating a cup of hot chocolate along with it. Jaina had swept out of the quarters after sharing only a few pieces of fruit with him. Jag had sat with them as long as his wife was present, but as Jaina exited, Jag too made excuses. It was obvious he wasn't yet comfortable around Jacen. To tell the truth, Jacen wasn't yet comfortable around Jag. Both were used to the role as the favourite of Jaina and didn't know how to treat the man with whom they thought they competed for her affections.

Jacen pondered that as he took another sip of chocolate and glanced around the couple's quarters. It was exactly a competition, between them. He would always be Jaina's twin, and Jag most likely would be her husband from now on. He supposed it would just be time until the comfort between them grew.

He was placing his dishes in the washer when the door to the quarters opened again. He turned and moved immediately to the door when he saw who came in.

Sarra threw herself into his outstretched arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't even try to understand what she was saying, focusing instead on soothing the girl. He had gotten Sarra out of Vong territory, and she knew him as the only protector who had ever come through for her. The only protector that had not hurt her when she expected and needed help.

He looked up over her blond head into Jaina's worried face.

:Where did you find her?: He asked her silently.

:In the turbolift. She walked in and started crying. Then she asked me to take her to you.: Jaina was clearly concerned. She set herself upon the arm of the love seat as he settled Sarra on the couch.

A few more minutes of soothing assurances she was able to speak.

"He's here, Jacen. He's here.... he found me and he caught me and...." Sarra spoke into his shoulder, muffling her words but Jacen didn't need her to continue on. He knew exactly what had happened based on the rips her clothing. Red clouded his eyesight for a moment, until he focused the emotion. 

"Who's here?" Jaina asked quietly.

Sarra took her face away from Jacen's shoulder, turning to face his twin. " My - my husband."

"There is probably a crew member aboard the ship named Rand Lerrin."His twin blanched and clutched at the loveseat, sinking to the seat. Jacen paused but continued. " Have him thrown in the brig as quick as you can." Jacen said quietly and Jaina nodded, pulling out her comm. Jacen noticed her hand shook slightly but he focused on Sarra as Jaina spoke to the Bridge of the ship.

"We're going to get you to a medbay. Are you okay to walk?" he asked her.

Her blond hair obscuring her face she nodded. "I just feel - dirty. I need to take a shower."

"After we visit the medbay. C'mon." He helped her to her feet as Jaina finished her conversation. 

Jaina had a worry line between her eyes and looked pale. "He - he finished the war as a member of Blackmoon Squadron. He's been on detention for a month, he wasn't supposed to be able to leave his quarters. Security's having a fit. But they're on his way to take him into the brig. And to keep him there." She smiled softly at Sarra. "He won't be able to touch you again for a long time."

Jacen reached out a hand to squeeze Jaina's arm. "Thank you."

She smiled again but this smile was not soft, nor gentle. There was a feral look to her eyes and Jacen had a sense that if he had been around for more of the war, he would have seen this smile before. "It was my pleasure making sure that scum got what he deserved."

Jacen had a sense that Jaina had heard the name Rand Lerrin before today, but decided to ask her about that at a later time. Now it was time to get Sarra to the medbay.

  
  


Jaina was running sims with her squadron a few hours later when Jagged tapped on her sim chamber. She stepped out of it, and the look on his face made the dressing down on her lips for interrupting her disappear. Jag looked angry and very worried. She left the squadron in the hands of her second and followed him into the corridor.

"You called in an arrest for Rand Lerrin a few hours ago." He spoke in the clipped way he did when he was angry, and was trying very hard not to yell at her.

"Yes."

"What did he do to you now?" Jag demanded.

"Nothing to me. He attacked a friend of Jacen's. It seems they're married."

Jag released his breath explosively."I saw the report and nearly went to find him myself. Who would have been dumb enough to marry him?!" Neither one of the couple held a great deal of love for the aforementioned Lerrin.

"I think misguided would have been the better word." Jaina took a breath and then thought about something her husband had said. "What do you mean - find?"

"Lerrin's made a run for it. Security can't locate him." Jag reached out an arm as Jaina swayed.

"What do you mean they can't find him?! He was supposed to wear a location bracelet at all times! He wasn't even supposed to be able to leave his room!" Jaina's voice was tinging on the hysterical. 

"They'll find him. It's a closed ship. He can't go anywhere." Jagged tried to sooth her but she shook her head as her voice shook.

"But he could be anywhere."

Jag pulled her into an embrace, his arms tightening around her small waist. "Did you tell Jacen - ?"

Jaina shook her head. "He doesn't need to know."

"I think he does, sweetheart. It could help his friend."

"What - that I let my defenses down enough once and he almost did to me what he did to her?! I don't see how that will help anyone." Jaina bit her lip. "I won't burden him - or her with that. Maybe... I could have been more insistent and gotten him kicked off the ship...."

"You know that he was kept on just to spite you. His commander would be happy to see us as uncomfortable as possible."

"It's not my fault Aruya hates my family." 

Jag's arms tightened around her. "He's a prejudiced bastard, and I'll see him hang now that his buddy has attacked someone else."

"He'll just say he was taking a husband's right. You know he thinks a woman should be at home and pregnant, not higher ranked than him in the military."

"It won't matter this time." Jag promised her fervently. "Now come on, I think you should take the day off. At least until we find Lerrin."

Jaina didn't fight him, only nodding mutely. And that worried Jag more than any of her other reactions. His wife was scared when she let him tell her what to do, and worried. 

"And you're going to tell Jacen what's gone on while he's been gone." Jag told her and though he did see one spark of stubborness in Jaina's eyes, she agreed as they entered the turbolift. It was the only way.

  
  


Rand smirked as he sat in the sim chamber. The Fel bitch was scared of him. That only made this all the sweeter. Listening to that Imp of a husband assure her they would catch Lerrin was almost too funny. He would make them pay. Along with his dear wife and her so-called protector. They would all pay.

  
  



	4. A Note For My Wonderfully Patient Reader...

I'm sorry that this fic has been orphaned, per say. I started it a while ago, but since then I've become focused on other stories (most of them on theforce.net - check them out!). But looking at this I do want to continue it so it's possible that there could be a new post in the near future. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they've really swayed me!  
  
Anna 


End file.
